M I N E
by SAYANGKU
Summary: cerita tentang kehidupan sehari hari dan cerita cinta Sehun. gak pinter bikin summary. pairing fem!Hun x Kai. Reupload & sedikit remake.


M.I.N.E (remake)

a story from sayangku (maknaesss/maknaest/yehetchy)

love story between gs!Sehun x Kai slight Mark x gs!Sehun

and slice of life story about Sehun's

! typos & author php !

* * *

KRIINGG  
KRIINGG  
KRIINGG

"eungh? aish berisik!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai brunette sebahu sambil menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal guna menghalau suara jam wekernya yang berbunyi agar ia dapat kembali ke dunia mimpinya.

"Sehuunnaaa! bangun nak! kau mau terlambat sekolah eh?" Tapi usahanya gagal karena suara ibunya yang sangat merdu ditambah dengan ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang menurut Sehun, si gadis bersurai bunette, sangatlah merusak gendang telinga.

"neeee..." jawab Sehun malas sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya yang kaku setelah tidur dan diam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan ruhnya. Obsidian Sehun mengarah ke jam weker di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tiba – tiba dia terbangun dari duduknya dengan mata yang membulat dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Jarum jam weker yang telah menunjukkan angka 06.30 menjadi alasan mengapa gadis manis dengan tubuh ramping itu bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya.

"aaakkkkk aku terlambaaatttt!"

BLAM

Tersengar suara teriakan juga suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting oleh pemiliknya. Sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di bawah hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kehebohan pagi hari yang diciptakan oleh putri kesayangannya.

"astaga astaga astagaaaaa" gumam Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya dengan terburu - buru. Selesai dengan urusan buku, ia meraih sisir dan ikat rambut, membawanya turun menuju meja makan dengan tas berwarna peach yang sudah siap di punggungnya.

"Makannya kalau ibu bangunkan ya segera bangun" kata kata mutiara yang terlontar setiap pagi dari ibunya tak ia gubris karena sang tuan putri tengah sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Menghampiri meja makan dan memulai ritualnya menyapa anggota keluarga lain yang sudah siap dengan sarapan mereka.

"Pagi bu, pagi yah"

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi Ratu dan Rajanya. Tubuhnya ia bawa menuju salah satu kursi kosong, melewati seseorang dengan paras setampan aktor aktor drama korea yang sering ia tonton.

"Ya! Kau tak mau memberi salam dan kecupan untuk kakakmu yang paling tampan ini eoh?" protes si pria tampan saat melihat sang adik hanya melewatinya dan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi di seberangnya. "untung apa di aku hm?" lidahnya terjulur bersamaan dengan tangannya meraih setangkup roti dan _jar_ kecil berisi liquid berwarna merah. Dioleskannya selai strawberry ke permukaan roti gandumnya dan menumpukkan kedua lembar roti itu agar dapat ia nikmati dengan mudah.

"untungnya? Kau bisa ketularan aura _charming_ ku" senyum jahil terukir di bibir Kibum. Belum sempat Sehun melayangkan jitakan kasih sayangnya, sang kakak sudah beranjak menuju garasi.

"Hun-ah, kau berangkat dengan paman Yoo?" tanya sang ibu meninterupsi kegiatan mari-mencibir-pria-sok-tampan-di-depannya itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang Ibu yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapannya setelah berkutat dengan sarapan milik sang pendamping hidup.

"Naik mobil? Pasti terlambat bu..." jawab satu satunya tuan putri di keluarga Oh ini dengan sedikit rengekan. "Kau kuantar" tedengar suara dari arah garasi yang disambut dengan senyum dari Sehun.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat ya" pamitnya setelah selesai melahap setangkup roti beserta segelas susu vanilla sebagai sumber energinya untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Kedua kakak beradik keluarga Oh itu sudah siap di atas motor milik si sulung. "Kami berangkat" pamit Kibum lalu menancap gas meninggalkan istananya menuju sekolah baru tuan putri yang duduk anteng di belakang.

###

Motor hitam dengan beberapa garis putih itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. "Chaa.. sudah sampai" sang tuan putri pun beranjak turun lalu melepas helm dan memberikan pelindung kepalanya itu ke Kibum. "Thanks kak" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk nepuk seragamnya, membenarkan kain putih yang melekat di tubuhnya itu agar tak kusut. "aku masuk dulu ya, kau hati hati dijalan, jangan ugal ugalan" sambung Sehun sedikit menasehati kakak tersayangnya itu.

"iya cerewet" senyum mengembang dengan indahnya meghiasi wajah tampan Kibum. Tangan kanan terangkat mengusak surai sang tuan putri.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendararat di pipi mulus Kibum. Sang empunya pipi hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sedang sang pelaku kini sudah berlari masuk menuju area sekolahnya.

Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan obsidian yang bergerak menyusuri setiap kanan dan kirinya, mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Saking seriusnya mencari salah satu ruang terpenting di sekolah, ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang berlari dari lawan arahnya.

BRUK

Sepasang anak adam dan hawa itu saling bertabrakkan menyebabkan salah satu diantara mereka mau tak mau merelakan pantatnya mencium dinginnya lantai. "ish! Menyebalkan!" gerutu tuan putri Oh yang pantatnya kini tengah bermesraan dengan lantai.

"m-maaf" sebuah tangan yang tampak kurus namun berotot itu terulur tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Merasa ada sebuah suara meginterupsinya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang sepertinya berniat untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

"maaf" sekali lagi ucapan maaf terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang menurut Sehun tampan dan juga manis. "aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap pemuda itu dengan tangan terulur ke bagian belakag kepalanya, menandakan ia salah tingkah.

"ah, tak apa" balas gadis yang tampak seperti es itu dengan senyuman seadanya. "Kau murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" sebuah pertanyaan diterima oleh Sehun. Ia menoleh ke samping, dimana pemuda yang menabraknya tadi tengah berdiri memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"ya, begitulah" jawaban seadanya terucap karena ia merasa risih diperhatikan. Sehun tersentak. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan "ah, aku mau tanya, dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

Tiba tiba tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya berbalik arah. "ayo ikut aku" kaki atletisnya yang terbungkus kain hitam, celana seragam, melangkah santai meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih loading. Baru saja ia selesai loading, pemuda dengan surai blonde itu sudah berada jauh di depannya. Dengan segera kaki jenjang Sehun bergerak menyusul sang pemandu menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, hingga lagi lagi suara pemuda itu yang pertama memecah keheningan. "Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan" entah si blonde modus ingin mendekati Sehun atau memang murni berkenalan untuk mendapat teman, Sehun tak tau dan tak mau tau.

"aku Mark, Mark Yi-En Tuan, anak kelas 11- 3" lanjutnya sambil megulurkan tangan untuk kedua kalinya "aku Sehun, Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Busan" tanganku kembali menyambut uluran tangan Mark menggenggamnya untuk beberapa saat. "ah begitu..." tautan tangan kedua insan itu terlepas. "ya.." suasana canggung tiba tiba datang meghampiri mereka.

Derap langkah yang sedari tadi menjadi backsound sudah tak terdengar lagi. Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan kaca tembus pandang di tengahnya dan papan kecil bertuliskan _Headmaster's Office_ bertengger manis di atas sebelah kanan pintu. "eum... Terima kasih" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya setelah mengetuk beberapa kali dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu meninggalkan Mark. Setelah Sehun masuk, Mark tak langsung kembali ke kelasnya, ia menunggu Sehun di samping pintu.

Menit demi menit terlewati. Bosan menghampiri pemuda dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang kurus itu. Namun suara pintu dibuka membuat bosan itu hilang dalam sekejap. Refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun keluar bersama Kwon saem, salah satu guru konseling di sekolah ini. "eh, Mark Tuan, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kwon saem heran mendapati salah satu muridnya berdiri dengan santainya di samping pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "mengantarkan Sehun, Miss" jawaban Mark tak membuat rasa heran pergi begitu saja dari guru muda itu. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Mark sedang tidak berbohong. 'Ya.. hitung hitung aku terbebas dari jam Park saem' batin Mark dengan senyum nistanya.

"kau hanya mengantar kan? Lalu kenapa masih disini?" serentetan pertanyaan masih diajukan oleh guru berparas ayu bak member girlgroup itu "tapi tak apalah, sekarang kau antar Sehun ke kelasnya. Aku ada kelas. Terimakasih, Mark" dasar guru labil, batin Mark lagi. Sosok bertubuh bak model itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua insan di belakangnya menuju salah satu kelas untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru.

"ayo, kuantar ke kelasmu" ujar Mark memecah keheningan setelah ditinggal Kwon saem. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Mark menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk ikut serta bersamanya meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. "ngomong - ngomong kau kelas berapa?" tanya Mark di tengah jalan. Kini tautan kedua tangan mereka telah terlepas karena Sehun risih tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. "11-2" jawab singkat terucap dari bibir ranum Sehun. "ah. ku kira kita akan sekelas" Mark terkekeh, entah apa maksudnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Sehun sambil sesekali mengobrol.

Baru saja mereka 5 kali melangkah, sebuah suara atau mungkin tepatnya jeritan mulai terdengar.

 _"kyaaa! Mark sunbaeee!"_  
 _"aaaa!"_  
 _"astagaaa... tampannyaaa"_  
 _"siapa gadis itu?"_  
 _"apakah pacar Mark sunbae?"_  
 _"tidaaakkk!"_

Kedua alisnya saling mendekat, menghasilkan kerutan di dahinya kemudian menatap Mark saat melewati barisan kelas 10 yang sedang jam kosong. "mereka fansmu?" dengan ragu dan tak percaya, sang putri bertanya pada pemuda disampingnya. "begitulah, tak usah digubris" jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tap tap tap

Mereka berdua mulai menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka menuju barisan ruang kelas 11. Baru saja mereka sampai di lantai 2, suara serak Mark kembali memecah keheningan. "oi, Kai!" sesosok pemuda berkulit tan menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh pemuda berkulit pucat. "kalau membolos ajak ajak dong" canda Mark yang hanya dibalas sepatah kata oleh Kai "call".

Sepeninggal Kai, sepasang pemuda pemudi itu melanjutkan jalannya. Melewati satu kelas dan berhenti di depan pintu kelas kedua. Kepalan tangan Mark terulur mengetuk pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Setelah mendapat isyarat dari Shin saem, pemuda jangkung itu masuk ke kelas Sehun. "ada apa?" tanya Shin saem to the point. "Begini saem, saya dapat amanat dari Kwon saem untuk mengantar murid baru" ucap Mark pelan "oh. Ya sudah. Bawa kemari" titah Shin saem. Mark melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang anteng menunggu di samping pintu kelas. Seenak jidat, Mark menggandeng Sehun masuk ke kelasnya.

Berpasang pasang mata sedari tadi memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan kelas, atau ke arah Mark yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis jelmaan Snow White masuk ke kelas mereka. "Namanya Sehun, saem" ucap Mark mewakili Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya membisu. "Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu" kata Shin saem berniat mengusir Mark dari kelasnya. "Sampai bertemu kembali" usapan kecil mendarat di kepala Sehun yang masih setia memasang poker face andalannya. Adegan tadi sempat menjadi tontonan gratis anak anak 11-2.

"Perhatian" ucap Shin saem tegas sambil memukulkan rotannya ke meja guru. "Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu nak" isyarat dari Shin saem diterima dnegan baik oleh Sehun. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Annyeong. Aku Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya" senyum semanis mungkin ia pasang di wajahnya, berusaha membuat great first impersonate.

"Sehun, kau bisa duduk di belakang, di sebelah..." perkataan Shin saem terputus. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok pemilik kursi kosong di belakang. "Jongin membolos lagi?" tanya Shin saem yang dijawab dengan anggukan serempak murid muridnya. "Kau duduk di belakang Baekhyun" sambung Shin saem kepada Sehun. "Baekhyun hadir, saem!" kata seorang gadis berambut dark brown sebahu. "baik pak, terimakasih" ucap Sehun, lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"hai. aku Baekhyun, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ah!" ucap Baekhyun girang. "hai. aku Jongdae, kau bisa memangilku Chen" ucap namja yang duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan senyum jenakanya. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian" balas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. "ah, jadi..." kata Baekhyun mengganntung. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mark itu pacarmu?" tanya Chen, bermaksud menyambung pertanyaan Baekhyun. "pacar? Bukan haha, kami baru bertemu satu jam yang lalu" jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. "ah, begitu" keduanya nampak tak sepenuhnya percaya pada gadis manis yang duduk di belakang mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka ribut karena Baekhyun memaksa Chen duduk di belakang bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun bersama Sehun, tapi gadis periang itu hanya bisa menelan pahitnya penolakan mentah metah dari Chen. Akhirnya mereka bertiga fokus ke pelajaran setelah Baekhyun dan Chen terkena lemparan penghapus karena suara mereka dianggap mengganggu kelas.

To Be Continued

* * *

writer's note: HALO LAMA TAK JUMPA SETELAH BERBULAN BULAN HIATUS UNTUK BERTAPA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /tawa nista/ aslinya tuh gue mau remake yg ff markbam cuma ya bingung aja itu udah jaman bambam jambul pink sampe sekarang udang daddy look-a-like gitu WKWKWKWK jadi gue delete deh. ini sebenernya bukan remake, cuma reupload wkwkwkwkwkwk. tunggu cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
